


Странные идеи

by Kenilvort



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: Cтранные идеи, ваншоты и наброски по вселенной Гарри Поттера





	1. Вы просите, чтобы я ЧТО?!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Odd Ideas](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/117997) by Rorschach's Blot. 



**Вы просите, чтобы я ЧТО?!**

 

– Что? – спросил Гарри тупо.

– Оглох, Поттер? – издевательски ухмыльнулся Снейп. – В Драко пробудилась кровь вейл, и он избрал тебя своей парой.

– Мы же друг друга ненавидим! – Гарри покосился на директора. – Какого черта он хочет на мне жениться?!

– Это, Гарри, тебе стоит обсудить с самим мистером Малфоем, – директор одарил его ласковой улыбкой. – Теперь осталось только провести обряд, и ты станешь миссис Малфой.

– Что? – Гарри никак не мог поверить, что директор и впрямь рассчитывает на его согласие.

– Вы, Поттер, как были избалованным сопляком, так им и остались, – улыбка Снейпа сочилась презрением. – Не думаете же вы, что потомок гордого рода Малфоев сменит имя?

– Я имею в виду, почему вы вообще считаете, что я на это пойду? – Гарри потрясенно смотрел на директора.

– Мой мальчик, если ты откажешься, мистер Малфой умрет, – директор печально покачал головой. – А я уверен, ты этого не хочешь.

– Не хотеть и выйти замуж за Малфоя – это две большие разницы, – Гарри украдкой оглядел комнату в поисках путей отступления. – Пусть он найдет себе кого-нибудь еще.

– Полагаю, будет лучше, если ты начнешь называть его Драко, – поправил директор. – Что же касается другой кандидатуры… Он выбрал именно тебя, и если ты откажешься, он может переметнуться на темную сторону.

– Он и так уже на темной стороне. – Гарри никак не мог поверить, что с ним происходит то, что происходит. – Что с вами не так?

– Каждый человек заслуживает шанса вернуться к свету, – Дамблдор как будто бы не слышал возражений. – И, честно говоря, твое отношение начинает меня беспокоить.

– Беспокоить _вас_? – выкрикнул Гарри пронзительно. – Вообще-то именно меня собираются женить на Малфое.

– Это для высшего блага, Гарри, – Дамблдор одарил его мягкой улыбкой. – Разве ты не понимаешь?

– Ну если только для высшего блага… – Гарри натянуто улыбнулся. У него только что вызрел план. – А можно я на пару часиков сбегаю в башню собрать вещи?

– Разумеется, Гарри, – кивнул директор. – Брачный обряд состоится во время ужина, так что тебе вполне хватит времени на сборы.

– А, ну тогда до скорого, – Гарри медленно попятился, не собираясь поворачиваться спиной к двум сумасшедшим.

– Северус, ты уверен, что Гарри оценит шутку, когда узнает, что это – первомайский розыгрыш? – спросил Дамблдор. – Вдруг это его разозлит?

– Ну, разумеется, оценит, – заверил Снейп. – Наша шутка не только поднимет ему настроение, но и улучшит отношения между факультетами.

– А, ну, если ты и впрямь так считаешь, – счастливый Дамблдор закинул в рот очередную лимонную дольку. – По правде говоря, я рад, что ты наконец-то простил Гарри грехи его отца.

– О, да, простил, – Снейп подавил зловещий смех. Ну и лицо будет у этого заносчивого сопляка, когда он поймет, что все это розыгрыш.

 

* * *

Гарри с отчаянно колотящимся сердцем преодолел путь до родной башни.

– Рон! – выкрикнул он, ворвавшись в гостиную факультета. – Найди Гермиону, Джорджа и Фреда! Встречаемся в нашей спальне. Давай быстрей, у нас нет времени!

Рон в считанные минуты разыскал всех троих и притащил в спальню, которую они делили с Гарри и двумя другими ребятами. Какое-то время братья Уизли и Гермиона с удивлением наблюдали, как Гарри мечется по комнате, собирая вещи и швыряя их в сундук. Затем Гермиона наконец-то решилась заговорить:

– Что происходит, Гарри? Почему ты нас искал?

– Дамблдор хочет, чтобы я женился на Малфое и помешал ему перейти на темную сторону, – Гарри лихорадочно продолжал собираться. – Я хочу выбраться из Хогвартса и сбежать из страны. Мне нужна ваша помощь!

– Но Дамблдор не может так поступить! – лицо Рона по цвету слилось с волосами. – …Или все-таки может?

– Не собираюсь оставаться и выяснять, – Гарри захлопнул сундук и наложил на него уменьшающие чары. – Поможете мне или придется вас обездвижить?

– Конечно, поможем! – ответил Фред (или Джордж?) от лица остальных. – Чего ты хочешь?

– Нужно как-то объяснить мое отсутствие, – Гарри набросил на плечи мантию-невидимку. – Устройте заварушку после ужина – брак с Малфоем назначен на вечер. На счету будет каждая секунда.

– Положись на нас, Гарри, – заверил его один из близнецов. – Мы к тебе Малфоя не подпустим.

– Вы четверо – лучшие друзья в мире! – Гарри утер скупую слезу и взялся за капюшон мантии. – Если мы больше не увидимся, знайте, ребята, я вас люблю.

– Гарри, я с тобой! – собралась с духом Гермиона. – Прежде ты никогда не путешествовал. Тебе не обойтись без опытного помощника, иначе и недели не пройдет, как ты станешь миссис Малфой.

– Ладно, – страх Гарри был сильнее возражений, – но что насчет вашей с Роном любви?

– Какой еще любви?

– Ну, вы двое постоянно цапаетесь, все говорят, что это из-за сексуального напряжения, – выпалил Гарри, не желая терять драгоценное время на экивоки.

– Что?! – выкрикнул Рон и неуверенно поглядел на Гермиону. – Мы же просто друзья!

– Да, – подтвердила та. – С этой точки зрения Малфой подходит Рону больше. Они цапаются куда чаще нас двоих.

– Думаешь, я следующий, Гарри? – слова Гермионы заставили Рона позеленеть. – Что, если Малфой не получит тебя и переключится на меня?

– Не знаю, Рон. Но перед отъездом я велю гоблинам дать тебе доступ к моему счету. Вдруг тебе тоже придется сбегать?

– Спасибо, Гарри! – выдохнул Рон с облегчением. – Ты – настоящий друг!

– Да плевать, – Гарри с Гермионой помчались к выходу.

 

* * *

 

– Я должен кое-что вам объявить, – произнес директор под конец ужина.

– Вот оно, народ! – Фред обвел взглядом решительные лица товарищей по факультету. – Вы только гляньте на этих самодовольных слизегадов. Покажем им!

Боевой клич гриффиндорцев полностью заглушил речь директора. Череда громких взрывов едва не обрушила зачарованный потолок.

Все гриффиндорцы как один принялись яростно швырять заклинаниями в слизеринцев.

– Покажем им небо в алмазах! – Рон Уизли героически возглавил наступление. – Вперед! Не прекращай атаку!

– Немедленно прекратите! – возвысил голос директор, направляясь к зачинщикам беспорядка. Дорогу ему тут же преградила миленькая первогодка.

– Я тебя не пропущу, – заявила она с вызовом, вставая на пути у самого могущественного чародея мира.

– Что? – Дамблдор с недоумением уставился на нее. – Епрст, – лодыжку его пронзила острая боль, и он поспешно прикусил язык:  не ругаться же при ребенке.

– Вот тебе, – малышка пнула его в другую ногу.

Учителям понадобилось несколько часов, чтобы восстановить какое-то подобие порядка, и еще несколько – чтобы выкурить гриффиндорцев из пустого класса, в котором те устроили последний рубеж обороны (сделать это удалось только призвав на помощь несколько отрядов авроров и Молли Уизли).

– Да что это такое?! – прошипела профессор МакГоннагал, с нескрываемой яростью глядя на своих подопечных. – Из-за чего вы взбунтовались против директора и едва не разрушили школу?

Гриффиндорцы молча смотрели на своего декана.

– Ну?!

– Мы защищали Гарри, – знакомая уже малышка-первогодка бросила на директора взгляд, суливший нескончаемую боль и муки. – Его хотели выдать замуж за Малфоя.

– Что? – МакГоннагал растерянно уставилась на нее. – Да с чего вы взяли, что мистер Поттер нуждается в подобной защите?

– Он сам сказал нам, что директор заставляет его выйти замуж за Малфоя, чтобы тот не обратился ко злу. – Челюсть Рона пострадала во время первых попыток авроров выкурить гриффиндорцев из класса. – Может мы и не хаффлпафцы, но своих в беде не бросаем.

Остальные гриффиндорцы согласно закивали.

– Да это же бред, директор бы никогда… – Дамблдор откашлялся. – Альбус?

– Это была шутка, – улыбнулся Дамблдор натянуто. – Северус рассказал мне о замечательном маггловском обычае под названием первомайский день дурака, и я решил, не будет большого вреда, если мы разочек разыграем Гарри.

– ЧТО?! – сорвалась на крик профессор МакГоннагал. – Ты немедленно принесешь свои извинения мистеру Поттеру и больше никогда – никогда! – не сделаешь ничего подобного, иначе, клянусь, я встану плечо к плечу со своими детьми и покажу тебе, где раки зимуют!

– Разумеется, – директор кивнул: кажется, ему наконец-то удалось взять ситуацию под контроль. – Просто скажите мне, где Гарри сейчас, и я тут же перед ним извинюсь. – Гриффиндорцы уставились на него с нескрываемой враждебностью. – Заверяю, у меня никогда не было намерения выдать Гарри замуж за мистера Малфоя, более того… епрст.

Дамблдор опять прикусил язык. Малышка-первогодка довольно кивнула:

– Я тебе нисколечко не верю.


	2. Гарри Грюм

_Саммари:_ Гарри Поттера вырастил Аластор Грюм. Пародия на все «Гарри вырастили…» фики

 

Гарри Грюм?

 

Минерва печально посмотрела на дом, в котором обитали «эти ужасные магглы», и попыталась еще раз отговорить Альбуса. Маленькому волшебнику было здесь не место.

– Прости, Минерва, но… – Альбус неожиданно осел на землю, став жертвой мощного парализующего.

– Альбус! – воскликнула Минерва и тоже упала без чувств.

Из ночных теней соткался покрытый шрамами мужчина и парой взмахов палочки подправил их воспоминания:

– Вы оставили мальчишку на пороге, Фигг здесь делать нечего, а если нужно будет посмотреть, как там Гарри, нет никого лучше старого приятеля Грюма.

– Я просто не мог позволить им бросить тебя здесь, парнишка, – Аластор Грюм (а это был он) рукой, испещренной шрамами, взял корзинку со спящим ребенком и страшно улыбнулся:

– Здесь ты никогда не раскроешь свой потенциал. Зато под моим началом быстро обретешь величие, обещаю.

Маленький Гарри спал, не слыша слов своего нового опекуна, и мир менялся на глазах.

– Постоянная бдительность! – рявкнул Грюм и растворился в ночи вместе с Мальчиком-Который-Выжил.

 

_Неизвестно где, десять лет спустя._

Грюм с ухмылкой вошел в комнату сына, собрался с силами и метнул парализующее в сторону кровати:

– Постоянная бди…

Его коронную фразу прервал удар по голове.

– Постоянная бдительность! – выкрикнул одиннадцатилетний Гарри, без устали избивая своего отца.

Грюм огорченно хмыкнул и перехватил импровизированное оружие своего сына:

– Я говорил тебе, как бить людей дубиной?

– Нужно метить в уязвимые места, – надулся Гарри.

– И почему ты этого не сделал? – голос Грюма был до страшного спокоен.

– Потому что ты велел мне метить в уязвимые места, – ответил Гарри тихо, – и я решил, что ты наверняка прикроешь пах.

– Решил обратить мою «Постоянную бдительность» против меня же? Отличная работа.

Гарри просветлел:

– То есть я все сделал правильно?

– То есть ты учишься, – согласился Грюм. – Еще раз повторюсь, отличная работа. Кстати, мальчик мой, тебе пришло письмо.

– И что в нем было? – Гарри настороженно посмотрел на опекуна. – Кто его прислал?

– Это письмо из Хогвартса, – Грюм ухмыльнулся. – И почему ты решил, что я его вскрывал?

– Постоянная бдительность.

– Моя школа, – Грюм утер скупую слезу.

– И что мы будем делать с этим письмом? – Гарри безуспешно искал слабые места в защите своего опекуна.

– Стоит купить школьные принадлежности, к тому же тебе не помешает официально разжиться волшебной палочкой.

– Чтобы никому не пришло в голову искать остальные?

– И поэтому тоже.

– А можно мне глаз как у тебя? – спросил Гарри с надеждой. – Хочу быть уверенным, что меня не окружают люди в мантиях-невидимках.

– Посмотрим, – Грюм снисходительно улыбнулся.

 

**Омаке**

_(пародия на все "После внезапной разлуки Гарри влюбляется в..." фики) **  
**_

– Поверить не могу, что был так слеп, – шепнул Гарри любви своей жизни. – Все это время я считал тебя только другом и лишал себя столь желанного счастья.

– Не говори так, – по ее щеке стекла слеза. – Теперь мы вместе, остальное неважно.

– Но я лишь навлеку на тебя опасность, – Гарри всхлипнул, – ты могла бы найти себе кого-нибудь еще и быть счастлива.

Она нежно прикоснулась к своему горюющему возлюбленному:

– Без тебя моя жизнь утратит смысл. Отныне все должны звать меня «Миссис Поттер».

– Ты точно хочешь выйти за меня? – Гарри прекратил всхлипывать и мелко задрожал.

– Конечно, хочу. А теперь пойдем в какой-нибудь чулан для метел и пообжимаемся.

– Как скажете, профессор МакГонагалл, – Гарри нежно привлек к себе свою возлюбленную. – Слушаю и повинуюсь.

– Гарри, после всего, что мы сделали прошлой ночью, можешь называть меня «Минни».


	3. Гарри в Азкабане

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Классический «Гарри в Азкабане»

Прошло три месяца с тех пор, как Гарри бросили в Азкабан за убийство одного из персонажей второго плана… (скажем, хаффлпафца по имени Стеббинс), но он все никак не мог забыть, с каким разочарованием смотрел Дамблдор, когда его уводили дементоры.

Поднеся костлявую руку к лицу, Гарри принялся разговаривать сам с собой – чтобы сюжет хоть как-то развивался.

– Хорошо, что я проторчал столько у Дурслей, – улыбнулся он вымученно, – и уже привык голодать.

– Держи свою баланду, – сплюнул сквозь зубы садист-тюремщик № 5, швырнув в камеру миску с загадочным малосъедобным варевом. – Надеюсь, ты ею подавишься.

Гарри подполз к луже пролитого варева и принялся собирать его и заталкивать в рот.

– Был бы здесь Добби, – пробормотал он еле слышно, – уж я бы тогда…

– Вы звали, Гарри Поттер Сэр? – прервав его бормотание, перед Гарри появился Добби.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – потрясенно выдохнул Гарри. – И как сумел пробраться сквозь защитные заклинания?

– Вы звали, Гарри Поттер Сэр, – пояснил Добби.

– То есть ты пришел, потому что я позвал? – на лице Гарри появилось раздражение. – Хочешь сказать, я мог позвать тебя еще три месяца назад и выбраться из этой богом забытой дыры?

– Да, Гарри Поттер Сэр, – кивнул Добби. – Добби все ждал и ждал, но Гарри Поттер позвал его только сейчас.

Гарри посмотрел на маленького эльфа, затем пожал плечами:

– Да посрать. Добби, забери меня отсюда.

– Ладно, – счастливо кивнул Добби. Последовала яркая вспышка, и в Азкабане стало одним узником меньше. – Куда Гарри Поттер Сэр желает отправиться сейчас?

– Куда-нибудь, где я смогу помыться, – Гарри покосился на свою грязную мантию. – И раздобыть новую одежду.

 

 

_Вариант 2_

Глядя на холодные, сырые стены камеры, Гарри Поттер вдруг рассмеялся. Потребовался год одиночного заключения и жестоких побоев, но наконец-то он понял, в чем соль. Вся его жизнь просто была развлечением для овец из волшебного мира.

До этого мысли о предательстве друзей причиняли ему невыносимые боль и страдания, но теперь… теперь оно казалось ему забавным.

Дежуривший в коридоре охранник подошел ближе, желая выяснить причину смеха, столь редкого в стенах тюрьмы. Медленно и осторожно он открыл дверь в камеру, где обитал один из самых печально известных узников Азкабана.

Гарри с раздражением поднял голову: охранник мешал ему сосредоточиться. В мгновение ока его счастье сменила ярость. Охранник даже не успел закричать, когда Мальчик-который-выжил его вырубил.

Глядя на дело рук своих, Гарри расплылся в улыбке. Забрав у охранника палочку и прочие ценности, он запер дверь в камеру. Так Гарри Поттер повторил подвиг, впервые совершенный его крестным: он сбежал. Из-за неизвестного прежде изъяна в защитных чарах пройдет несколько месяцев, прежде чем его отсутствие обнаружится. Бедный охранник оставался в камере, и защитные чары просто не выявили побег. Да и с какой стати? Число узников осталось прежним.

Не тратя ни секунды новообретенной свободы, Гарри перво-наперво предъявил гоблинам новейшую версию завещания Тома Риддла. Удивительное дело, чего можно достичь – и что подделать – если у тебя есть доступ к чужим воспоминаниям и немного чужой же силы.

Злобно ухмыляясь, Гарри приступил к выполнению следующей части своего плана, готовясь воссоединиться с двумя единственными людьми, которые его не предали.

– Привет, Гарри. Как хорошо, что ты заглянул, пусть даже ты всего лишь порождение моего подсознания, которое я вижу из-за побочных эффектов психотропных зелий, которыми меня пичкают. Как дела?

– Отлично, Гермиона, а у тебя?

– Были бы лучше, будь ты настоящим, – пожала плечами Гермиона, – или если бы ты был ненастоящим, но настоящий ты выбрался из тюрьмы.

– Я настоящий и не в тюрьме, – улыбнулся Гарри. – Вчера я тебя выкрал и доставил сюда. Последние двенадцать часов ты провела в детоксе.

– Это хорошо, – Гермиона тоже улыбнулась. – Ты уже спас Люпина?

– Пару часов назад. Почему тебя заперли в психушке?

– Ну, после суда над тобой Дамблдор решил, что я спятила, если сомневаюсь в нем и верю в твою невиновность. Так что, ссылаясь на loco parentis, он упек меня сюда.

– Херня какая, – посочувствовал Гарри. – Хочешь отправиться со мной на остров, который я недавно приобрел? Люпин уже согласился.

– Что угодно, лишь бы ты был счастлив, Гарри, – кивнула Гермиона и после небольшой паузы добавила: – Ты не такой разноцветный, как обычно. Ты нормально ешь?

– Я не галлюцинация, Гермиона, так что и не должен быть разноцветным.

– Ладно. Когда ты хочешь отправиться на этот остров?

– Сразу после того, как одержу победу над Волдемортом, – Гарри пожал плечами. – Несмотря на тюремное заключение, мне почему-то кажется, что наша битва будет очень короткой – и односторонней.

– Это нехорошо, – нахмурилась Гермиона. – А зачем тебе вообще его побеждать?

– Ну, тогда все вокруг почувствуют себя подонками, из-за того что сунули меня в тюрьму, хотя я не совершил никакого преступления. Ну или я просто хочу отомстить за родителей, – Гарри немного смутился. – По правде говоря, я еще не решил.

– А почему ты думаешь, что они почувствуют свою вину? – Гермиона с удивлением взглянула на него. – Они же не верят в твою невиновность.

– О, забыл сказать, я собираюсь дождаться, когда Волдеморт признается, что все подстроил, и только тогда его прикончить, – Гарри покраснел. – Прости, мне трудно помнить ключевые моменты.

– Ничего страшного, – Гермиона похлопала его по руке. – И когда ты собираешься все это проделать?

– О нет, – Гарри бросил взгляд на часы, – если я не поспешу, то опоздаю, и у меня не будет времени, чтобы позлорадствовать.

– Возвращайся поскорее, Гарри, – улыбнулась Гермиона. Эта галлюцинация была куда приятнее, чем последняя.

Гарри вернулся несколько минут спустя, его новая мантия была заляпана кровью.

– Прости, что так долго, но мне хотелось от души позлорадствовать.

– Все в порядке, – Гермиона кивнула. – Теперь мы можем отправляться на остров?

– Осталось сделать кое-что еще, а потом да, мы можем отправляться, – Гарри улыбнулся и вытащил кусок пергамента.

– Что ты делаешь? – спросила с любопытством Гермиона, не совсем понимая, что ее подсознание пытается сказать ее сознанию.

– Просто хочу оставить письмо, чтобы потом не тратить времени, отвечая на каждую сову, которую овцы из волшебного мира будут слать мне с мольбами о прощении.

– Разумно, – Гермиона кивнула. – Теперь-то мы можем отправляться на остров?

– Да, Гермиона, теперь мы можем отправляться на остров.

Ваше письмо Гарри Поттеру не может быть доставлено, поскольку адресат не имеет никакого желания поддерживать отношения с волшебным миром. Пожалуйста, прочтите официальное письмо, адресованное волшебникам в целом.

_«Волшебному миру: если вы верили в мою невиновность, спасибо и можете не идти на хрен._

_Моим бывшим друзьям: я вас ненавижу, и если вы хотите это исправить, читайте дальше._

_Фаджу: ты – тупой некомпетентный выродок, которого следовало придушить еще в колыбели, чтобы он не понижал коллективный ай-кью человечества._

_Прессе: сначала вы меня превозносите, затем делаете из меня чудовище и осуждаете без каких-либо доказательств. Я всего лишь прошу немного постоянства: решите уже, то ли я спаситель волшебного мира, то ли антихрист во плоти._

_Примечание: если вы домашний эльф или другое существо, которое ищет работу, пожалуйста, направьте свое резюме моему другу и сотруднику Добби._

_Если мои бывшие друзья хотят, чтобы я перестал их ненавидеть, им нужно выполнить несколько простых инструкций: уничтожьте любые доказательства того, что мы когда-либо знали друг друга. Если у вас спросят, отрицайте, что мы были знакомы – в прошлом, настоящем или будущем. Если вы случайно со мной столкнетесь, перейдите на другую сторону улицы и не заговаривайте со мной. Моих друзей убили в ту ночь, когда меня приговорили к аду на земле. Вы все – лишь жестокая насмешка, которой повезло быть похожей на моих мертвых товарищей._

_Разрешается воспроизводить или бесплатно публиковать это письмо при условии, что его содержание останется неизменным._

_Гарри Джеймс Поттер»_

 

 

**Омаке**

(сцена, которая вдохновила автора на написание ваншота выше)

Рон вгляделся в свое отражение и вздрогнул: несчастный человек, человек, который проводит слишком много времени, присосавшись к бутылке, и слишком мало – на солнце. Человек, который предал своего лучшего друга.

– Будь виновен, Гарри, – взмолился Рон хрипло. – Потому что если это не так, я никогда себя не прощу.

В то время все казалось таким простым – вот черное, вот белое. Директор сообщил всем, что Гарри Поттер виновен, и Рон, конечно же, поверил. На суде все тоже было очень легко – он просто дал показания против Гарри. Рону даже не пришлось врать – для этого были юристы – и только увидев реакцию Гарри на молчаливых стражей Азкабана, он впервые ощутил сомнение, сомнение, которое со временем разрослось и теперь заполняло всю его жизнь.

Отвернувшись от зеркала, Рон открыл новую бутылку и принялся пить завтрак.

– Пожалуйста, будь виновен, Гарри, – повторил Рон в пустоту комнаты. Он всей душой ненавидел себя за то, что поверил, будто друг, которого он так хорошо знал, вдруг стал кровожадным убийцей, которого из него делала пресса.

Рон ссутулил плечи и направился к двери. Мир был холодным и пустым.


	4. Постоянная бдительность!!!

 

На перроне проходили слезные прощания: семьи усаживали детей на поезд в Хогвартс, и никто – никто! – не замечал двух силуэтов, скрывшихся в тени.

– Ладно, – глаз Грюма бешено завращался, – Ты знаешь, чего я от тебя жду, так что приступай.

– Да, папа, – Гарри с подозрением огляделся по сторонам, и его глаз тоже бешено завращался. – Ты разрешаешь мне разбираться со всеми возникающими проблемами?

– Канеш, разрешаю, сынок, – кивнул Грюм и отпил из своей фляжки. – Только держись тише воды, ниже травы.

– Да, папа, – Гарри отпил из своей фляжки. – Это все?

– Еще кое-что, – в горле у Грюма встал ком. – Постоянная бдительность.

– Да, папа, – Гарри сморгнул подступающие слезы и подавил порыв обнять отца, – и ты тоже.

– Вот это мой мальчик, – Грюм с улыбкой смотрел, как его сын накладывает на себя чары невидимости.

Гарри молча забрался в поезд и принялся за работу. Наложив защитные чары на свое купе, он отправился на поиски тележки со сладостями.

– О, здравствуй, милый, – женщина, катившая тележку, одарила мальчика с вращающимся глазом ласковой улыбкой. – Нет сил ждать, пока я подойду к твоему купе?

– Петрификус тоталус, – Гарри смерил окаменевшую женщину хмурым взглядом и затащил в купе. Они что, и впрямь верят, что он попадется на такой старый трюк?

У Гарри ушло двадцать минут на то, чтобы убедиться: еда в тележке не отравлена. По крайней мере, не отравлена ни одним из ядов, которые он мог определить. Гарри отпил из фляжки. Следующие пятнадцать минут он допрашивал женщину под зельем правды, подтверждая свои прежние догадки. Кем бы она ни была, кажется, она все-таки не собиралась его убивать.

Глядя на свою пленницу, Гарри взвешивал имеющиеся варианты.

– Что ты собираешься делать? – испуганно спросила женщина.

– Обливиэйт, – сказал Гарри хмуро.

Женщина моргнула – и вдруг поняла, что стоит подле своей тележки. Бросив быстрый взгляд на часы, она потрясенно распахнула глаза. Как поздно, бедные детки, наверное, уже совсем изголодались.

Гарри нахмурился, наблюдая за ней из своего укрытия в тенях. Он оставался на одном месте слишком долго. Пора уходить.

Когда Хогвартс-экспресс наконец остановился у станции, Гарри цеплялся за дно вагона с углем, терпеливо ожидая, когда сойдут остальные ученики. Затем он спрыгнул на землю и незаметно последовал за ними.

 

* * *

 

Минерва посмотрела на следующее имя в списке: после Салли-Энн Перкс был… Вся ее сила воли ушла на то, чтобы сохранить строгое выражение лица.

– Га… – острое навершие палочки уперлось ей в шею, и она застыла.

– Вы ведь не собирались произнести мое имя вот так, во всеуслышание? – задавший этот вопрос детский голос был полон угрозы. – Почему бы вам не перейти к следующему ученику?

– И почему же я должна это делать? – нахмурилась Минерва.

– Откажетесь… – невидимый ребенок наградил ее ужасающей ухмылкой, – и мы посмотрим, умеет ли школьная целительница приращивать головы.

– Понятно, – Минерва нахмурилась сильнее. – Думаю, ты можешь подойти к шляпе и без оглашения своего имени.

Ребенок разразился дребезжащим смехом, который звучал бы куда более грозно, если бы не был таким высоким.

– Хотите, чтобы я пошел туда? На глазах у всех? Не думаю, что стану это делать.

– Возможно, позже мы могли бы провести приватное распределение в кабинете директора, – Минерва с улыбкой обдумывала количество отработок, которые она назначит этому маленькому… ангелу, державшему ее сейчас на прицеле.

– Возможно, нет, – нахмурился Гарри. – Я не собираюсь позволять кому попало копаться у себя в голове.

– Тогда как ты вообще собираешься выбрать себе факультет? – лишь две секунды отделяли Минерву от того, чтобы сделать что-нибудь… прискорбное.

– Не собираюсь я ни на какой факультет, – загоготал Гарри и швырнул нечто мелкое прямо в центр зала.

Все как один уставились на это нечто: ударившись об угол стола Рейвенкло, оно взорвалось с ослепительной вспышкой.

– ПОСТОЯННАЯ БДИТЕЛЬНОСТЬ! – выкрикнул Гарри в зал, набитый временно ослепшими учениками и преподавателями, затем повернулся и выскользнул через неохраняемый выход.

– АЛЬБУС, – крик Минервы перекрыл шум, издаваемый паникующими учениками. – После этого у нас будет собрание.

Альбус Дамблдор, человек, которого многие считали самым могучим волшебником в мире, перестал улыбаться. Все происходило совсем не так, как он планировал, и по какой-то причине ему казалось, что это будет одно из тех самых десятилетий.

  

* * *

 – Альбус, что не так?

Старый волшебник моргнул:

– Кажется, мне только что стерли память.

– Что? – Минерва вынула палочку и с подозрением покосилась на тени. – Почему ты так решил?

– Я мастер легилименции, – старый волшебник моргнул. – И у меня во рту слабое послевкусие, которое намекает на то, что мне только что дали веритасерум. Помню, я шел в свой кабинет на собрание, а затем, кажется, кто-то из учеников что-то выкрикнул. После этого все, темнота.

– И что же кричал тот ученик? – Минерва знала, что следовало выйти на пенсию, когда ей это предложили, но не-е-е-ет, она почему-то решила, что учить Гарри Поттера куда важнее, чем нежиться на пляже в тропиках.

– Кажется, что-то вроде «Постоянная бдительность», – старый волшебник поморщился. – Мне бы очень хотелось знать, как первокурснику удалось все это провернуть.

– Разве это не любимая фразочка Грюма? – нахмурилась Минерва.

– Минерва, – нахмурился в ответ Альбус, – такие разговорчики обычно приводят к тому, что персонажа выпиливают из истории. Авторы не любят, когда их тычут носом в дырки в сюжете.

– О, – Минерва на секунду умолкла. – Я хотела сказать, что нахожусь в полнейшем недоумении.

– И я, Минерва, – глаза Дамблдора блеснули. – И я.

  

* * *

 

В следующие несколько недель по Хогвартсу прокатилась волна террора. Никто не чувствовал себя в безопасности от существа, которое расхаживало по замку. Оно молниеносно нападало, выкрикивало свой лозунг «Постоянная бдительность», а затем бросало своих обескураженных жертв, предварительно стерев им память. День за днем, неделя за неделей, все больше людей становились жертвами магической мощи неизвестного существа, пока однажды…

– Что это такое? – выкрикнул Снейп, глядя на маленького, покрытого кровью мальчика, стоявшего у туалета.

– Что, ради всего святого, здесь произошло? – резкий голос Минервы раздался лишь секундой позже.

– Петрификус тоталус. Петрификус тоталус. – хмуро посмотрев на двух профессоров, Гарри наложил дюжину или около того заклинаний, чтобы помешать им двигаться или как-либо иначе ему угрожать. – В замке тролль.

– Если ты только подумаешь о том, чтобы стереть мне память, – прошипела Минерва, – я назначу тебе отработки на следующие восемь лет.

– Откуда вы знаете, что я собирался стереть вам память? – спросил маленький мальчик с вращающимся глазом.

– Потому что ты не потрудился ничем заменить стертые воспоминания, – на лице у Снейпа появилась снисходительная гримаса номер пятнадцать. – Ты что, идиот?

– Мне одиннадцать, – сказал Гарри сухо. – И палочка тут, между прочим, у меня. Так что вы двое тогда кто?

– Ах ты мелкий…

– Хотя мне следует сказать спасибо за идею, – улыбка Гарри выглядела зловеще (он пытался казаться невинным). – Обливиэйт.

– Что ты с ними сделал? – кажется, чары немоты, которые Гарри чуть раньше наложил на девочку с густыми волосами, уже прошли.

– Стер память, – Гарри отвернулся от потерявших сознание профессоров. – А теперь ты… не волнуйся, это… совсем… не больно.

– Но ты не можешь стереть мне память, – возразила девочка.

– Конечно, могу, – Гарри не мог понять, почему он вообще ведет этот разговор. – Мне всего-то и нужно, что взмахнуть палочкой и произнести заклинание.

– Нет, – возмутилась девочка. – Я хочу сказать, что если ты сотрешь мне память, я могу умереть.

– Что? – нахмурился Гарри. – Я стер память куче народу, и никто из них не умер… ну, по крайней мере, от стертой памяти.

– Если ты используешь магию, чтобы изменить или стереть память человеку с травмой головы, – начала девочка менторским тоном, – этот человек может получить серьезные повреждения или вообще умереть.

– Папка говорил, что нечто вроде этого может однажды произойти, – Гарри сжал зубы, вспоминая инструкции отца. – А еще он сказал, что верит: я сделаю все как надо.

_– Сынок, – ухмыльнулся Грюм, – может случиться такое, что по какой-то причине ты не сможешь стереть чью-то память._

_– И что мне тогда делать? – Гарри удивленно нахмурился._

_– Ну, проще всего будет убить этого человека. А еще ты можешь его соблазнить – это уж как тебе больше нравится, – Грюм подмигнул. – Просто пусти в ход старое доброе обаяние Грюмов, и девицы будут есть у тебя с руки._

– Пойдем со мной, и мы быстро со всем этим покончим, – Гарри вынырнул от воспоминаний. – Мне нужно много чего сделать и много с кем… поговорить.

Гермиона задрожала:

– Что ты собираешься делать?

– Соблазнить тебя, конечно, – Гарри улыбнулся ужасной улыбкой. – Просто пущу в ход старое доброе обаяние Грюмов, и ты переметнешься на мою сторону.

 

* * *

 

– Что с вами случилось? – директор привел обоих преподавателей в чувство.

– Добренький денечек, господин Волшебник, – голос Снейпа звучал… гораздо выше, чем обычно. – Я просто шел по коридору и тут увидел, как Минни склонилась над телом тролля и пожирает его кровавые останки.

– А ты, Минерва? – Альбус повернулся к другому профессору.

– Последнее, что я помню: этот сопляк победил моих летучих обезьян и растопил меня с помощью ведра воды.

– Понятно, – Дамблдор снова вздохнул. Раньше все было куда проще.

 


End file.
